It has been known in the art for some years that most of the population is in a new era of dependence on technology. Such technology needs power to enable the public to continue working and playing. While companies have designed beautiful, integrative technology, they have neglected one aspect in particular. That would be electrical cable/connector assemblies used for communication and power.
Conventional electrical cable assemblies have developed a reputation for breaking and/or failing in use. The primary causes for such breakages are lack of any strain relief components, or the use of ineffective strain relief designs.
What is needed is an improved strain relief system that allows an electrical cable to move naturally, but which functions to prevent the occurrence of harsh bends at the cable/connector junction.